Poljska 1933
»Пољска« је информативна књижица непознатог аутора. Штампана је у Београду 1933. године. Штампарија Привредног прегледа, Стојана Протића ул. бр. 52. Тест је објављен на латиници, а поднаслови су додати ради прегледности текста. Poljska Republika je druga slovenska država po veličini; zauzima ona prostor od 388.000 km2 (približno 83% teritorije Nemačke) i broji preko 32 miliona stanovnika. Dužina granica Poljske iznosi 5.534 km., od kojih jedva 140 km. pripada na morsku obalu (Baltičko more). Poljska graniči od istoka sa Rusijom, sa zapada sa Nemačkom, na jugu sa Čehoslovačkom i Rumunijom, a na severu sa Letonijom i Litvanijom. Poljske zemlje zauzimaju zapadni deo Sarmacke nizine u slivu Visle, Njemena i pritoka Dnjepra. Samo na jugu diže se šumski lanac Karpata, koji u zapadnom delu — Tatrama ima karakter čisto alpinski. Stanovništvo Poljske čini 69% Poljaka, 13% Ukrajinaca, 8% Jevreja, 5% Nemaca, i 5% Belorusa. Od stanovništva Poljske bavi se poljoprivredom 72,3%, rudarstvom i industrijom 10% a trgovinom 3,7%. To sve govori od koliko je velikog značaja poljoprivreda u Poljskoj. Istovremeno Poljska ima jako razvijenu industriju: Poljska je prema tome poljoprivredno-industriska zemlja, sa pretežno zemljoradničkim elementom. Prestonica poljske države je Warszawa, koja ima 1.178.000 stanovnika, iza nje najveći grad je industriski centar Łódź sa 605.000 stanovnika. Iznad 100.000 stanovnika imaju Lwów — 316.000, Poznań — 247.000, Kraków — 221.000, Wilno — 196.000, Katowice — 127.000, Częstochowa i Bydgoszcz po 118.000, Lublin — 113.000, Sosnowice — 109.000 stanovnika. Prirast stanovništva u Poljskoj je jedan od najvećih u Evropi, i iznosi oko 1,8% godišnje: broj stanovnika Poljske raste godišnje sa oko 500.000, tako, da će on izneti za 50 god. preko 60 milijona. Onda će se Poljska izjednačiti u broju stanovništva sa Nemačkom. Poljska leži na granici između Istoka i Zapada i pretstavlja tipično tranzitnu zemlju: kao takva, Poljska nema prirodnih granica. To je imalo uticaja na istoriski razvitak poljske države. Istorija Poljske Kao datum postanka poljske države uzima se 960 godinu, kada je stupio na presto Mieszko I, koji je 6 godina kasnije primio hrišćansku veru; od tada Poljska je ušla u krug država zapadne civilizacije te je igrala važnu ulogu u razvoju daljnih političkih, odnosa u Evropi. Istorija Poljske obično se deli na tri epohe: doba pre deobe Poljske (960-1772), doba ropstva (1772-1918) i doba preporođene Poljske (od 1918 god.) Poljska može sa ponosom gledati na svoj skoro hiljadugodišnji opstanak; više puta odigravala je ona u istoriji civilizacije i kulture presudnu ulogu. Poljska država postala je u X stoleću ujedinjenjem leških plemena, koja su stanovala u slivu Odre i Visle. Ime Poljske izvodi se od plemena Poljana, koje je nastanjivalo nizine oko Visle. Prodiranje germanskih naroda na istok prisililo je Slovene na postepeno povlačenje sa obale Labe i Odre. Otuda je i nastalo stapanje pojedinih plemena, u cilju uspešnog odupiranja pritisku sa zapada. Takvo, stapanje moralo je teći uporedo sa priznanjem zajedničke i nasledne vlade. To je dakle početak dinastije Pjastovaca, dinastije čisto narodnog porekla, koja je vladala u eposi, kada je slobodan čovek, obradujući zemlju, hitao na poziv u odbranu svoje zemlje. Prema povesti Pjast, osnivač dinastije, bio je kolar u mestancu Kruszwici i izborom postaje knez. Počeci istorije Poljske države jesu tesno vezani sa uvođenjem hrišćanstva u poljskim zemljama (966 god.). Taj fakat odlučio je o čitavoj budućnosti Poljske: spoj sa Rimom vezao je Poljsku kulturno sa zapadnim državama latinske kulture. Poljska je postala eksponirana straža Zapada, granica latinske Evrope i otela se jednom za svagda uplivu Vizantije. Naslednik kneza Mieszka I, prvi poljski kralj Boleslav I nazvan Hrabri (992-1025) udara definitivne temelje poljske države. Potukavši Nemce prisilio je cara da ga prizna za kralja, što je imalo velikog političkog značaja. Osnovavši najzad nadbiskupiju u Gnieznu (u blizini Poznanja) raskinuo je poslednje lance potčinjenosti, koji su vezivali sveštenstvo mlade poljske države sa klerom germanskog carstva. Taj neustrašivi vladar, bijući celoj svog života boj sa neprijateljima, koji sa sviju strana zavidno vrebahu na njegovu zemlju, pobeđuje jednako na Zapadu, nad Odrom, kao i na Istoku, gde pobednički ulazi u sjajni grad Kijev. Boleslav II Smeli (1058-1079) i Boleslav III (1102-1138) nastavljaju Boleslavljevo delo. Boleslav III, prodirući na zapad, dopire čak do granice današnjeg Meklenburga i osvaja otok Rujanu. U to doba javlja se prvi poljski hroničar Gallus. U XII veku Poljaci počinju iskorišćavati obilne naslage soli i olova. Posle smrti Boleslava III počinje doba kratkotrajnog slabljenja države. Jedinstvo se ruši deobom kraljevstva na kneževine zavisne od velikog kneza krakovskog, Za ove nesretne epohe (1138-1295) dolaze u Poljsku krstaši, pozvani od Konrada, mazovskog kneza, da mu pomognu u boju protiv paganskih plemena. To je bio početak, iz kojega je nastala sa vremenom Pruska kraljevina. Neumorna nastojanja krakovskog ogranka Pjastovaca, težeći ka restauraciji jedinstvene države, dovela su do ujedinjenja ponovo svih delova Poljske u jedno telo, što je pre svega bila zasluga neslomljivog kralja Vladislava I Loketeka (1306-1333). Za vlade sina Loketeka Kazimira Velikog, jednog od najvećih vladara Poljske, izvrsnog organizatora i velikog državnika, bila je dovršena kodifikacija prava (statut Wiślicki 1347 god.) i osnovan krakovski universitet, jedan od najstarijih u Evropi. Kazimir Veliki bio je poslednji kralj iz dinastije Pjastovaca. Njegovom smrću završava poljska država svoj period kristalizacije. Sa stupanjem prvog Jagelonca na presto (1386) počinje najlepša epoha istorije stare Poljske, epoha ekspansivne snage, pod čijim se okriljem jako razvile kultura, umetnost i nauka i to pod uticajem humanizma i italijanskog renesansa. Reorganizacija krakovskog universiteta, osnivanje Jagelonske biblioteke, uvođenje štampe (1475), otvaranje vilenske akademije, nova kodifikacija prava (1506), građenje vavelske katedrale, epohalno delo Poljaka Nikole Kopernika: »De revolutionibus orbium coelestium« (1543), dela velikog pesnika Jana Kohanovskog (1530-1584), edikt tolerancije (1573), akademija u Zamośću (1595) i u Kijevu (1615), — to su eto dokazi stvaralačke snage Poljske na kulturnom polju u ovoj eposi Obnove. Jagelonci, litavska dinastija, doneli su Poljskoj kao miraz prijateljstvo litavskog naroda, kojim su još učvrstili veze bratimstva oružja, sklopljenog na bojištu kod Grunwada, gde je bio do noge potučen omraženi red krstaša. Dragovoljno združivanje dvaju naroda, poljskog i litavskog, redak je primer u svetskoj istoriji: dva naroda, svezavši se uzajamno političkom vezom, imali su kroz dugo vreme da žive u miru i ljubavi, priznavajući ugovor, koji je svakom od njih dozvoljavao uživati sva njegova prava. Usled poljsko-litavske unije dobila je poljska država litavske posede u istočnim predelima, što je okrenulo smer poljske politike prema Istoku, stvarajući teritorijalnu ekspanziju, koja je u momentu svog najvećeg napona (XVI vek) postigla granicu duž Dnjepra sve do Crnog mora. Za vreme Jagelonske dinastije Poljska je bila jedna od najjačih država u Evropi i igrala je presudnu ulogu u međunarodnim odnosima; Jagelonci su zauzimali takođe privremeno češki i mađarski presto. Vrhunac moći Poljske pripada vremenu Sigtmunta Starog i njegovog sina Sigmunta Avgusta, koji je bio poslednji kralj iz Jagelonske dinastije. Pošto je izumrla Jagelonska dinastija (1572 g.) počela je epoha izbornih kraljeva, koja je trajala sve do deobe poljske kraljevine koncem XVIII veka. Između izbornih kraljeva najistaknutiji su bili Stefan Batori i Jan Sobjeski, koji je pobedio Turke pod Bečom 1683 godine, čime je zadržao pohod Turaka na Zapad. Poslednji kraj poljski bio je Stanislav Avgust Ponjatovski, veliki mecen umetnosti, no koji ipak nije imao tu snagu, koja je bila potrebna za teška vremena, kada je on vladao. Političko oslabljenje poljske države u XVIII veku ne bi dovelo do katastrofe, da Poljska nije imala tako nezgodan geografski položaj, — taj položaj je kriv u najvećoj meri za propast u času slabosti, kroz koju mora svaka država da prode. Godine 1732, četrdeset godina pre prve deobe, sklopljen je ugovor među Pruskom, Rusijom i Austrijom o deobi Poljske; od tog vremena sputavale su one svim silama sve pokušaje da se podigne položaj Poljske i oružjem su savlađivali svaki napor poljskog naroda, koji je išao za time, da reguliše unutrašnje prilike. U najtežim momentima Poljska je donela Konstituciju Trećeg Maja, koja je odgovarala potrebi vremena i imala spasiti situaciju — nažalost premoć neprijatelja nije dopustila, da se ista uvede u život, ali je ona ipak ostala kao testament budućim pokolenjima, dokazujući, da narod poljski hoće da živi i da je sposoban, da sam o svojoj sudbini odlučuje. Doba ropstva, koje je trajalo 146 godina, dalo je dokaza o velikoj snazi poljskog naroda, koji se stalno i bez prekida odlučno borio za samostalnost; oružani ustanci poljskog naroda krvlju su ugušeni, ali su se Poljaci sa žestinom branili, ponavljajući ubojne reči svoje himne: »Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, póki my żyjemy « (Još Poljska nije propala, dokle mi živimo). Godina 1918 donela je oslobođenje poljskoj državi. Za dobijanje nezavisne države poljski narod ima da zahvali pre svega mučnom i napornom životnom radu najvećeg sina savremene Poljske Józefa Piłsudskog. U danima najtežeg ropstva organizovao je Piłsudski poljske vojne odrede, koji su u trenutku, kad je buknuo rat, aktivno stupili u borbu za nezavisnost kao »Poljski legijoni«. Legijoni u početku malobrojni, postali su začetak poljske armije, koja je postepeno rasla brojno i u snazi i danas je glavna garancija za bezbednost teritorije Republike Poljske. Piłsudskog danas ceo poljski narod smatra za narodnog junaka i priznaje se on svuda za vođu poljskog naroda. Unutrašnje uređenje Poljska je pre podele bila kraljevina, Poljska obnovljena je demokratska republika. Poljski Ustav počinje rečima: »Poljska je republika. Suverena vlast u poljskoj republici pripada narodu. Organi naroda u zakonodavstvu su Sejm (skupština) i Senat, u egzekutivnoj vlasti Pretsednik republike sa nadležnim ministrima, u pravosuđu nezavisni sudovi.« Sejm, tj. poslaničku kuću čine poslanici, izabrani na 5 godina putem opštih izbora, tajnih, neposrednih, jednakih prema principima proporcionaine reprezentacije. Aktivno i pasivno izborno pravo ima svaki poljski državljanin, bez razlike na pol, koji ima sva građanska prava, ako je navršio 25 godina života. Sejm broji 444 poslanika. Svaki zakonski nacrt, koji Sejm odobri, pregleda Senat. Ako se Senat u roku od 30 dana ne usprotivi rešenju Sejma, on postaje zakon, koji proglašuje Pretsednik Republike. Ako se Senat usprotivi, poslanička kuća mora još jedanput uzeti stvar u pretres. a ponovna odluka Sejma je već definitivna. Senat se sastoji od članova, koji se biraju iz pojedinih okruga (województwo) putem potsvojstvenih izbora, pri čemu svaki administrativni okrug čini jedan izborni okrug. Ukupni broj članova Senata treba da je ¼ članova Sejma. Aktivno izborno pravo za Senat pripada svakom poljskom državljaninu, koji ima sva građanska prava, ako je navršio 30 godina, pasivno pravo, ako je navršio 40 godina života. Pretsednika Republike biraju na 7 godina obe kuće zajedno, kao narodna skupština, apsolutnom većinom glasova. Značajan je za demokratsku Poljsku član Ustava koji određuje ovo: »Poljska ne priznaje nikakvih privilegija, vezanih s rođenjem, ili koje potiču od stanovitih staleža, nikakvih grbova, ni plemićkih ili sličnih naslova, izuzimajući naučne i službene«. Egzekutivna vlast je u rukama Pretsednika Republike, koji imenuje vladu u potpunom sastavu, kao i više činovnike; on zastupa državu spolja, sklapa međunarodne ugovore (ugovore finansiske, te one koje govore o promenama granica, moraju biti ratifikovani od strane Sejma), pripada mu pravo pomilovanja, a nije odgovoran za dela, koja izvrši za vreme vršenja svoje dužnosti. Pretsednik Republike je vrhovni voda oružane sile, ali za vreme rata ne može vršiti dužnost vrhovnog komandanta. Bez dozvole Skupštine ne može Pretsednik Republike objavljivati rat ili sklapati mir. Poljska ima 12 ministarstava: inostranih poslova, vojno, finansija, unutrašnjih dela, rada i socijalne politike, poljoprivrede, pravde, građevina, saobraćaja, pošta i telegrafa, prosvete, te trgovine i industrije. Poseban položaj u organizaciji državnih vlasti ima Glavna državna kontrola, koja je neposredno podređena Pretsedniku Republike, kao i Generalno Odvetništvo Republike, koje ima da pravno štiti i zastupa javne i privatnopravne interese države, te da daje pravne savete državnim vlastima i institucijama. Osnovna upravna jedinica u Poljskoj državi je srez (starostwo) na čelu kojega stoji sreski načelnik (starosta), naimenovan od strane Ministra unutrašnjih dela; on je pretstavnik državne vlasti u srezu, a upravu vrši uz pomoć činovnika koje imenuje ministar, odnosno Wojewoda. U kompetenciji sreskog načelnika spadaju svi poslovi državne administracije osim vojnih, finansiskih, saobraćajnih i poštansko-telegrafskih. Ove struke podređene su neposredno svojim ministarstvima. Poljska je podeljena na 16 administrativnih okruga (Województwa — slična banovinama u Jugoslaviji), — osim toga prestonica Warszawa pretstavlja samostalnu administrativnu jedinicu. Na čelu okruga stoji Wojewoda, kojega imenuje Pretsednik Republike. U kompetenciju wojewode, kao i sreskog načelnika, spadaju svi administrativni poslovi, osim onih, koji se tiču vojne, sudske, finansijske, školske, saobraćajne i poštansko-telegrafske struke. Struke poverene wojewodi podeljene su na otseke i ovi odgovaraju pojedinim ministarstvima. Wojewoda vrši u strukama, njemu poverenim, vrhovni nadzor i posreduje između administrativnih organa prve instancije i centralnih vlasti. Wojevodu pomaže okružna veće (Rada Województwa). Pravac poljske politike u unutrašnjosti države je pozitivan rad za opšte dobro i podređivanje interesa izvesnih grupa ili pojedinaca životnim interesima cele države. Sem toga politika poljske države teži da podmiri, ukoliko može, potrebe svakog građanina i da podigne blagostanje svih stanovnika. Najtesnija saradnja državnih vlasti sa celokupnim narodom je temelj poljske državne ideje; najbolji primer te saradnje je nedavni unutrašnji zajam, kada su građani Poljske, i pored ogromne krize, pozvani od strane vlade da upišu zajam za pokriće deficita u budžetu u visini od 120 miliona zlota, u toku od nekoliko dana dali državi do dispozicije 350 miliona zlota, omogućavajući na taj način normalnu finansijsku upravu. Poljski ustav garantuje svim podanicima, bez obzira na narodnost i veru, jednaka prava. On kaže: »Svaki državljanin ima pravo da sačuva svoju narodnost, da neguje svoj jezik i svoje narodne osobine.' '''Poljski državljani, koji pripadaju nacionalnim, verskim ili jezičkim manjinama imaju ista prava kao i ostali državljani, da o svom trošku osnivaju i nadziravaju dobrotvorne, konfesionalne i socijalne zavode, da se u njima slobodno služe jezikom i da vrše svoje verske obrede.« Kako se vidi, liberalni principi, sadržani u poljskom Ustavu, daju narodnim manjinama u Poljskoj Republici mogućnost, da se slobodno razvijaju i da neguju svoje kulturno-nacionalne osobine. Stabilizacija unutrašnjih prilika i stabilizacija spoljne i privredne politike — to je najvažniji imperativ, koji Poljska ispunjava u svojim radovima. Poljska stoji na stanovištu, da je fundament opstanka države racionalna međunarodna kooperacija na političkom i privrednom polju. Poljska ne priznaje podelu naroda na kategorije velikih i malih. Ona traži da svi narodi, kao jednaki sa jednakima, sarađuju sa istim pravima i da samostalno određuju svoja sopstvena prava. Politika Poljske na međunarodnom terenu zasnovana je na želji za mirom i saradnjom sa svima, ali pod uslovom, da pitanje granica Poljske ne može nikada biti pitanje pogađanja. Nema u Poljskoj nijednog čoveka, bez obzira na njegovo političko ubeđenje, koji bi dopustio ma i diskusiju po predmetu ustupanja i najmanjeg komada poljske teritorije bilo kome. Ruka koja segne za poljsku zemlju srešće se kod Poljaka sa vrlo kategoričkim otporom, a svaka diskusija po tome predmetu sa odgovorom: »dođi i probaj uzeti.« Privreda U Poljskoj se nalazi zemlje za obrađivanje 37,860.000 ha; taj prostor je podeljen na 3,262.000 gazdinstava, a od toga je od 2-20 ha — 3,156.000 gazdinstava. To znači na je Poljska zemlja sitne poljoprivredne sopstvenosti. Na osnovi zakona o agrarnoj reformi postalo je u posleratnom vremenu 605.000 novih naselja, osim toga nastupila je komasacija mnogih sitnih poljoprivrednih gazdinstava i meliorazacija poljoprivrednih gazdinstava srednje veličine, poglavito u istočnim krajevima. Produkcija najvažnijih poljoprivrednih artikala iznosila je (1931): pšenice — 22,6 miliona q., raži 57 rail. q., ječma 14,8 mil. q., ovsa 23,1 mil. q., krompira 310 mil. q., šećerne repe 28 mil. q. Poljska je danas jedan od najvažnijih eksportera cerealija. Što se tiče odgoja stoke Poljska zauzima ista tako važno mesto medu proizvođačkim i eksportnim državama. Sa 6,018.098 komada svinja, čiji je Poljska jedan od najglavnijih eksportera, ona zauzima četvrto mesto u svetu; Poljska ima dalje 9,388.898 komada rogate marve (7 mesto u svetu), 2,489.947 kom. ovaca i 4,095.150 kom. konja. Najzad, već nekoliko godina, zauzima Poljska Republika prvo ili drugo mesto u međunarodnoj trgovini sa jajima (eksport je iznosio 55.000 tona u 1930 godini). Važno je pomenuti još i prerađivačku industriju poljoprivrednih produkata. U ovoj oblasti prvo mesto zauzima šećerna industrija, čija je produkcija oko 830.000 tona šećera godišnje. Najzad dolaze fabrike špiritusa, mlinovi i pivare. Pomenimo na kraju i industriju za preradu mesa i, naročito fabrikaciju bekona. Prema bogatstvu u šumama Poljska zauzima 6 mesto medu evropskim državama. Godišnja produkcija drveta iznosi 21,5 mil. kubnih metara, što Poljskoj dopušta ne samo da lako zadovoljava svoje potrebe, nego istovremeno, da bude jedan od najvažnijih eksportera drveta u svetu. U stvari Poljska zauzima u eksportu drveta među evropskim zemljama četvrto mesto (posle Rusije, Finske i Švedske). Važnu ulogu u organizaciji poljoprivrednog gazdinstva odigravaju u Poljskoj poljoprivredne zadruge; broj tih zadruga iznosi 17.594. Kao što se vidi poljoprivreda igra u ekonomskom životu poljske države vrlo važnu ulogu. Ta uloga nailazi na puno razumevanje u svim društvenim slojevima, jer oni znaju, da blagostanje poljoprivrednika pretstavlja u isto vreme blagostanje svih drugih privrednih grana. Poljske zemlje poseduju velika rudna bogatstva. Prvo mesto zauzima kameni ugalj, čije su naslage proračunate na 62 milijarda tona. Prosečna godišnja produkcija ugljena iznosi oko 40 miliona tona, od kojih se 60% troši u zemlji, a 40% izvozi u inostranstvo. Na podnožju Karpata nalaze se bogata polja nafte; u eksploataciji ima 2800 okana, koja daju oko 700.000 tona nafte godišnje. Od ostalih rudnih blaga, koja se nalaze u Poljskoj, treba pre svega navesti: gvozdene rude (oko 650.000 tona godišnje), cinkovu rudu (oko 400.000 tona godišnje), dalje olovnu rudu, kalijeve soli (godišnja produkcija oko 300.000 tona), kainit, silvinit itd. Produkcija kamene soli iznosi preko pola miliona tona godišnje. Poljska industrija, bazirana na vlastitom, agrarnom i rudarskom bogatstvu, sa izuzetkom tekstilne industrije, troši domaću sirovinu, što joj u velikoj meri omogućava povoljan razvoj, nezavisan od stranih sirovina. Fabrička industrija u oslobođenoj Poljskoj, i pored velikih poteškoća posleratnog doba, vrlo se povoljno razvijala, obuhvatajući sve grane produkcije: više skoro ne postoji industriski proizvod koji se u Poljskoj ne bi mogao izraditi. Poljska industrija zaposlava u 25.756 industriskih zavoda oko 850.000 radenika. Poljske topionice produkovale su u 1930 godini — 700.000 tona neprerađenog gvožđa, 1,380.000 tona čelika, a sem toga preko milion tona gotovih topioničkih produkata, Jedna od najvećih grana poljske industrije jeste tekstilna industrija, kako pamučna, tako i vunena. Poljske predionice raspolažu sa 2,718.000 vretena, a njihova produkcija iznosi godišnje oko 131 milion kgr. prediva. Poljske tkačnice 70.300 razboja, a njihova produkcija iznosi oko 92 mil. kgr. Vrednost produkcije prediva i tkanina iznosila je 1929 godine 2 milijarde zlota (oko 17 milijarda dinara). Posle tekstilne industrije dolazi na red dobro razvijena metalna industrija. Izrade poljske metalne industrije uživaju vrlo dobar glas, te stoje na visokom nivou. Oko 250 fabrika proizvodi poljoprivredne mašine. Naročitu pažnju zaslužuje industrija željezničkog voznog parka, koja izrađuje lokomotive svih vrsta, putnička i teretna kola, specijalne tankove i hladnjače, tramvajska kola itd. Osim toga u poslednje vreme osnovan je u Poljskoj čitav niz novih grana industrije, kao produkcija aviona, radio-aparata, automobila itd. Ovde treba podvući fakat, da poljske zemlje pre rata nisu imale vlastitu elektrotehničku industriju, dok danas ima ti Poljskoj 128 zavoda za izradu elektrotehničkih sprava i mašina. Mnogo pažnje obratila je Poljska na razvoj hemiske industrije, kako u pogledu polufabrikata, tako i u pogledu gotovih artikala. Godišnja vrednost poljske hemiske industrije iznosila je 1931 godine već 62 mil. zlota (oko 525 miliona dinara). Veoma razrađena i modernizirana industrija papira podmiruje potpuno potrebe domaćeg tržišta (godišnja produkcija 138.000 tona papira i 29.000 tona kartona). Svestrani razvoj pokazale su isto tako fabrike stakla, porculana i fajansa. Srazmerno sa razvojem ove industrije, Poljska sve više i više ulazi u red država, koje se javljaju i takmiče kao dobavljači industriskih proizvoda na svetskim tržištima. Pomorstvo Naročitu pažnju obratila je Poljska Republika na iskorišćavanje pristupa moru. Poljska je shvatila da kao velika država mora imati slobodan izlaz na more, mora imati vlastite luke i vlastitu trgovačku flotu. Poljska ima jedva 140 km. peskovite obale. Na toj obali, lišenoj prirodnih zaliva, pristupila je 1924 god. gradnji velike luke u ribarskom seocetu Gdinji (Gdynia). Od tog vremena nije prošlo još ni 10 godina, a na mestu ribarskih koliba stoje danas četvorokatne kuće, a malo seoce je ustupilo mesto gradu od preka 40.000 stanovnika, peščani zaliv pretvorio se u veliko moderno pristanište, najveće pristanište svih slovenskih zemalja. Tempo razvoja pristaništa u Gdinji pokazuje fakat, da je pretovar 1924 god. u Gdinji iznosio jedva 16.000 tona, a u 1932 g. preko 5,500.000 tona. Savremena Poljska je na nepristupačnoj obali Baltičkog mora pokazala, da ume da privodi u delo. svoje namere, da ume da radi intenzivno i konsekventno, naročito, kada je u pitanju zaštita njenih vitalnih interesa. Danas već 68% poljske inostrane trgovine ide morskim putem preko sopstvenih pristaništa. Poljska trgovačka flota raste iz godine u godinu, a poljska zastava pojavljuje se sve češće u svim delovima sveta. Prosveta Shvatajući tačno značaj prosvete za razvoj države i naroda, Poljska je posvetila mnogo pažnje razvoju škola, koje su bile u doba ropstva od strane zavojevačkih država namerno zanemarene. Poljski Ustav uveo je obaveznu osnovnu nastavu za sve stanovnike države. Broj osnovnih škola u Poljskoj iznosio je u školskoj godini 1931/32 — 26.539 u kojima je 74.329 učitelja učilo 3,239.900 dece. Pored poljskih škola ima oko 4.000 osnovnih škola za druge narodnosti. Od svakih sto dece u školskim godinama posećuje u Poljskoj već 91 osnovnu školu. Srednjih opštevaspitnih škola imala je Poljska u 1931/32 ukupno 743, nastavnika 10.752, učenika oko 205.000, od kojih oko 40% učenica. Sem srednjih škola opšte vaspitnog karaktera Poljska ima veliki broj stručnih škola. Nastavnici osnovnih škola vaspitavaju se u preko 200 nastavničkih seminara Poljska ima 5 državnih Univerziteta (u Warszawi, Krakówu, Poznanju, Wilnu i Lwówu), privatni Universitet u Lublinu, i Slobodnu visoku školu u Warszawi. Viših tehničkih škola ima u Poljskoj dve (Warszawa i Lwów), dalje Glavnu poljoprivrednu školu u Warszawi, Veterinarsku akademiju u Lwówu, Rudarsku akademiju u Krakówu, Trgovačke akademije u Warszawi, Poznanju, Krakówu i Lwówu, najzad Umetničke akademije u Krakówu i Warszawi. Opšta frekvencija viših škola u Poljskoj iznosila je u 1931/32 god. 48.000 slušalaca, od kojih 14.000 ženskih; ogromna većina (oko 75%) posećuje universitete. Ocenjujući ogroman značaj prosvete van škole, Poljska poklanja veliku pažnju kulturnom razvoju širokih slojeva stanovništva, pomoću kurseva za analfabete, predavanja, narodnih pretstava, biblioteka i čitaonica, narodnih domova itd. Čak se i u vojsci sprovodi sistematski prosvetni rad; u poljskoj vojsci postoje specijalni prosvetni kursevi, kojima se svake godine koristi oko 100.000 vojnika. Vojni odseci imaju oko 1.100 biblioteka sa preko 525.000 knjiga. O razvoju naučnog stvaralaštva staraju se naučna društva i institucije, pre svega Poljska akademija umetnosti sa sedištem u Krakówu i Naučno društvo u Warszawi. Poljska ima čitav niz bogatih muzeja (ukupno 142) kao i mnogobrojne velike biblioteke, kako državne tako i privatne. U Poljskoj izlazi 2.349 periodičnih časopisa; broj neperiodičnih publikacija iznosio je u 1930 god. 12.274 od čega na poljskom jeziku 9.832. Kao što se vidi, Poljska na polju prosvete ne zanemaruje nijednu granu i stoji u redu najnaprednijih država. Paralelno sa širenjem prosvete čine se u Poljskoj veliki napori na polju razvoja kulture, zdravlja i čistoće, kao i na polju fizičkog vaspitanja (sport, skautizam itd.). Književnost Poljska kultura se učvršćavala u toku vekova s razvojem književnosti. Prvi začetci poljske literature datiraju od srednjevekovnog vremena, ali tek doba renesansa donosi rascvet književnosti u t. zv. jagelonskom dobu (XVI vek). Medu piscima tog vremena ističe se na čelo veliki pesnik '''Jan Kochanowski, '''koji je do današnjega dana ubrajan u najveće poljske pesnike. Sa političkim slabljenjem Poljske (druga polovina XVII i XVIII vek) uporedo je išlo i postepeno opadanje literature. Došla su vremena ropstva — bol za izgubljenom otadžbinom i stremljenje poljskog naroda za slobodom dale su nov pothvat poljskoj književnosti, te ona u prvoj polovini XIX veka dostiže svoj vrhunac. Tri pesnika iz doba romantizma '''Adam Mickiewicz', Juliusz Słowacki i Zygmunt Krasiński, stvorili su čitav niz besmrtnih dela, u kojima su, u vanredno divnoj formi, formulisali poljsku narodnu ideju, satkanu iz ljubavi slobode, požrtvovanosti za nju i dubokog osećanja za sudbinu potlačene domovine, moralni preporod naroda i čovečanstva uopšte. Dela njihova čeličila su narodni duh i jačala ga u borbi sa fizičkom nadmoćom, pa su postala zastavom i lozinkom poljske stvaralačke snage. Poljski narod hrabro se je držao u doba nevolje, blagodareći u velikoj meri uticaju, kojim je na njega delovala velika poezija iz doba romantizma. Neuspesi borba za slobodu doneli su posle 1863 godine velike promene u poljskoj ideologiji. Osetila se je nužna potreba zaštite narodnosti putem napornog svakodnevnog rada. Ogledalom tih promena u literaturi bio je pravac pozitivizma, koji je tražio naporan rad na ekonomskom razvoju naroda koji se mučno borio sa zavojevačkim državama. Iz tog idejnog izvora, koji se tokom vremena širio, proizašli su najbolji poljski pisci pred kraj XIX stoleća i ako ih je dosta udarilo svojim posebnim putem. Glasnik i teorik ovog pravca beše Aleksander Świętochowski, pozitivista po mišljenju i publicističkom delovanju, hladan realista u novelama i dramama, od kojih su poslednje više idejne konstrukcije, nego li dela pozornice. U poeziji jedno od prvih mesta pripada Adamu Asnyku, pesniku punom suptilnosti i umetnosti kulture duha. Pravi pesnik novoga poljskog života, koji se budio, jeste izvrsni pisac Bolesław Prus. 'Pozitivizam mu je pomagao, da razume socijalne procese, naučio ga da gleda u njih, kao neuklonjivu nuždu. Ali taj pozitivizam nije u njemu živio. Prus je pre svega zavoleo život, njegov napredak i razvoj i ako je znao i osećao, da stupajući napred katkad krši stvari i vrlo drage i blize. Njegove savremene pripovesti (»Lutka« i »Emancipatkinje«) svestrani su i duboki dokumenti istoriske vrednosti, oni su slika poljskog naraštaja tog doba s njegovim naprednim stvaranjem nove ideologije. Iskren realizam njegovog talenta, osvetljen srdačnim osećanjem i vedrim humorom približava ga Dickensu, dok se u pogledu na bogastvo stvorenih tipova može sravnati s Balzakom. Drugim smerom pošao je drugi veliki pisac, '''Henryk Sienkiewicz, '''poznat po prevodima njegovih dela čitavoj Evropi, posednik Nobelove nagrade. I on je proizašao iz pozitivizma, ali se brzo odbio od savremenog života i potražio svojoj fantaziji hrane u viteškoj, junačkoj prošlosti Poljske. Njegove istoriske pripovesti (Ognjem i mačem, Potop, Gospodin Wołodyjowski) bile su apoteozom patriotizma i bojne snage poljskog plemstva u XVII stoleću, koje se borilo na tri fronta, da konačno ipak protera iz domovine Švede, Tatare i Kozake. Ljubav prošlosti i davnih junaka, silan realistički talenat u prikazivanju epohe te jakih kontrasta i uzbuđujućih događaja, spretnost istoriskog prikazivanja, prvorazredni stil majstora epskog pričanja — to su eto glavne karakterne crte tih najglavnijih dela Sienkiewicza, kojima pridolaze još »Križari« pripovest iz poljskih bojeva u XV stoleću i »Quo vadis«, delo puno boja i plastičkih slika paganskog i hrišćanskog Rima. Radničko pitanje i prilike židovske mase nalaze u to doba takođe svoj izražaj u poljskoj literaturi. Prus posvećuje karakteristici poljskog seljaka pripovest pod naslovom »Placowka«, zaoštravanje radničkog pitanja naslućuje on u »Powracającej fali « (Val što se vraća); '''Eliza Orzeszkowa '''budi u svojim pripovestima savest plemićkog staleža i upozorava ga na njegove dužnosti prema svima zapostavljenima. Plemeniti ideal humanitarizma i socijalnog napretka vežu se u njezinim delima sa dubokim osećanjima, razumevanjem bede nižih slojeva i ozbiljnim književničkim talentom. Druga je odlična žena u poljskoj literaturi tog doba '''Maria Konopnicka, '''neustrašiva i smela propagatorka za pravo seljačkog naroda. Ona je najlepše žice svoje stvaralačke snage posvetila tom pitanju, a završila je svoju pesničku delatnost velikom seljačkom epopejom pod naslovom »Gospodin Balcer u Briziliji«. Međutim u Poljskoj odgajio se je nov naraštaj, koji je s mržnjom snosio okove, nametnute umetnosti i književnosti od socijalnih tendencija. Taj naraštaj tražio je nove oblike i nove izražaje za svoje unutarnje doživljaje, zahtevajući bezobzirnu slobodu za iznašanje istih. Ovaj je smer bio u vezi s modernizmom, koji je onda vladao u zapadnoj Evropi. Pretstavnikom njegovim u Poljskoj postade '''Stanisław Przybyszewski, '''dramatičar poznat i cenjen u celoj Evropi. Preuzevši redakciju krakovskog časopisa »Žycie« (Život) napravio je iz te revije centar mnogih smerova u literaturi i umetnosti; sam on propagirao je u nizu dela i članaka lozinku čiste umetnosti »umetnosti radi umetnosti«, oslobođenje od svakih tendencija, a upućene da izražava isključivo život duše. Tim je obogatio poljsku literaturu tipom čistog umetnika i razbio mnoge estetske predrasude. Snagom i iskrenošću svojih uverenja pošlo mu je za rukom da prikupi oko sebe sve istaknute mlade talente. Uostalom se njegov uticaj sastojao više u buđenju životnih fermenta i pokreta, nego li u stvaranju nekog izrazitog pravca u poljskoj književnosti; ali u vezi sa tim fermentom pojavile su se i učvrstile nove estetske vrednosti. Susrećemo ih u delima takvih pesnika kao što je '''Kazimierz Tetmajer, '''najistaknutiji lirik tog doba, Tumačeći sile čuvstava u novoj, već savremenim žicama proviđenoj harfi — vide se one u životnoj snazi i dubini pesnika »sveta što umire« Jana Kasprowicza, koji je u nizu sjajnih, u pogledu originalne lirike i slikovitosti, himnusa (»Sveti Bože« i '»'''Moja večernja pesma«) spojio verovanje naroda, iz kojeg je nikao, sa bolovima i osećajima modernoga čoveka — nadalje vide se one i kod drugih pesnika, na čelu kojih stoji 'Leopold Staff, '''priroda više mirna i intelektualna, pesnik sjajne forme i koncentrisanog unutarnjeg života. Iz atmosfere »Života« izrastao je i nešto hladni, parnasiski estetik Miriam '(Zenon Przesmycki), '''koji je u »Himeri« koju je izdavao nekoliko godina, znatno digao nivo periodičnih časopisa u Poljskoj, kako u pogledu na značajan izbor sadržaja, tako i u pogledu na vanjski okvir. A u radu najmlađih, posleratnih poljskih pesnika, reprezentirani su svi moderni pravci savremene književnosti i u odori i sa novim terminima kubizma, ekspresionizma, futurizma itd., dovode oni večne nagone stvaranja do bezobzirne slobode, do slobodnog izbora pesničkog materijala, kojim po njima može da bude svaka, sasvim obična i brutalna realnost. U stvaralačkoj snazi dolaze do reči novi elementi, koje nam razotkrivaju po sadržaju i formi bogat i ozbiljan život duše, individualne probleme, tražeći za njih što ekspresivnije izraze, probajući razne načine i puteve. Uz to postoje još i celi veliki t. zv. unutarnji svet i problem odnosa duše prema njemu. Postoje dalje, nerešeno i bolno narodno i socijalno pitanje, postoji socijalno zlo i nepravda, postoji svet i život kroz koji prolazimo, a koji nas vuče u svoje struje, život, koji se preliva u hiljade boja svetla i senki, život koji u sebi krije nebo i pakao. Kakav je odnošaj poljske stvaralačke snage prema tim pitanjima i pojavama i kako su se one ogledale u književnosti prikazuje nam savremena drama i pripovest poljska. Od vremena najvećeg poljskog pesnika '''Mickiewicza niko nije tako uzdrmao dušom poljskog naroda kao Stanisław Wyspiański. Sadržaj njegovih potresnih drama je problem narodnog opstanka, (Wyspianski je počeo da stvara u poslednjoj decenije 19 veka, a umro je g. 1908), genijalno osećanje i razumevanje stanja naroda, lišenog svoje države, raskomadanog na tri dela, slablje otpornog na uticaj tmurnog života, opojenog svojom prošloću, a lišenog mogućnosti kontinuiranja iste u slobodnom raspolaganju sobom; rđa ropstva, koja grize dušu, uziman trošenje sila i narodne energije, besmisleno ponavljanje psevdo-romantičarske fraze, polet za velikim delima kraj atrofije volje — to su problemi i pitanja, koji izbijaju iz pesničkih vizija Wyspiańskog. Stvaranje njegovo je jedan veliki vapaj naroda, okovanog lancima ropstva, to je požuda za unutarnjom i spoljnom slobodom, za oslobođenjem od psevdo-romantičke zmore i od očekivanja čuda, poziv, da se smelo zagleda u oči teškoj stvarnosti. Upravo vatrene slike te poljske realnosti susrećemo u dramama kao što su »Wesele« (Svadba) i »Wyzwolenie« (»Oslobođenje«) genijalni prikaz tragedije ustanka od 1830. U »Warszawianki« Wyspiański stvorio je originalan tip poljske drame, kroz kombinaciju elemenata stare klasične tragedije sa motivima narodne pozornice. Narodni motivi pojavljuju se u dramskim delima i drugih dramatičara (kao npr. kod Lucjana Rydla) a moralna komedija, sa primesom čas oštre čas delikatne satire, koja šiba gradski moral, ima svoje najbolje pretstavnike u Janu Augustu Kiselewskom (»Karikatura«), Gabrijeli Zapoljskoj (»Moral gospode Dulske«) i u Vladimiru Perzinskom (»Lakoumna sestra i »Franjina sreća«). Socijalno zlo u njegovim krajnim, očajnim formama i patnje čistih duša, koje žele to ''zlo ukloniti, slikao je na frapantan način u svojim pripovestima '''Stefan Žeromski'. Tužne vizije ljudskog rada, koji je blagodareći socijalnim prilikama postao amom, sramotom i poniženjem, tmurne slike greha i zločina, koji se radaju na đubrištu današnjeg života, ispunjavaju njegove novele i pripovesti (Beskućnici, Povest greha). A na toj bazi altruističke i uzvišene duše, koje ne mogu na nadu sreće i radosti, dok sa površine zemlje ne nestane ovih podlih potvora. Pojedine slike Žeromskovih dela majstorsko su osećanje socijalnih prilika, a stil njegov sasvim originalan vrši znatan upliv na mladu generaciju poljskih pisaca. Više vedra, je stvaralačka snaga W. St. Reymonta, drugog poljskog nosioca Nobelove nagrade, izvrsnog slikara spoljnih obeležja realnosti, koja ga okružuje, ljubitelja buke i brzine modernog života (Obećana zemlja) i jake, zdrave, bezbrižne atmosfere poljskog sela (Seljaci). Atmosfera muškog mira, tišina optimizma i najplemenitijeg idealizma izbija iz pripovesti Waclawa Sieroszewskog, '''pisca obdarenog prvorazrednim pripovedačkim talentom, dubokim osećajem za prirodu i čoveka koji se bori s njom i koji u toj borbi stvara oblike civilizacije '''i '''kulture. Proboravivši 12 godina u zemlji Jakuta (tamo ga je prognala carska vlada radi narodno-socijalnog delovanja) sa ljubavlju prikazuje slike njihova života i rada (Na granicama šuma) kao i slike poljskih izgnanika u Sibiriji (Begstvo, Povratak), dodirujući tu često duboke i suptilne psihološke probleme. Kao što je Kipling u englesku, tako je Sieroszewski u poljsku književnost uveo nove ljudske tipove i novu prirodu. Na sasvim drugo polje vodi nas '''Waclaw Berent, na polje nadsuptilnosti duha, nervoze, osetljivosti, bolesne i željne neobičnih nadražaja, rafinovanog razuma, a polaganog naginjanja duše i životne energije. Njegova pripovetka »Trulež«, prvorazredni dokumenat za povest životnog dekadentizma, napisana je sa dubokim poznavanjem stvari i diskretnim objektivizmom. Umni dekandentizam, spoljna neiskrenost i unutarnja laž, kićenje prirodnih instikata perjem uzvišene i prazne frazeologije naiđoše na pronicljivu i oštru kritiku u »Palubi« Karola Irzykowskog, jednog od najvećih poljskih kritičara. Podzemna, decenijama u Poljskoj vodena revolucionarna borba sa carskom vladom, našla je svog pesnika i apolegetu u Andriji Strugu, — njegova dela (Iz uspomena jednoga simpatika — Jutro — Pripovetka o jednom udarcu) otkrivaju u literaturi novo i dosada nepoznato polje života, punog predanosti, idealizma i tihog, bezimenog junaštva. Na to isto polje dovode nas povesti i drame najboljeg ženskog talenta mlade generacije — Sofije Rygier — Nalkowske. Glavni problem njenih dela, tiču se shvatanja ženske psihe, svih temelja i vrela njenih pojava i simptoma, prikazivanih s retkom iskrenošću, suptilnošću i smelošću. Ovaj opšti i shematički samo pogled na poljsku literaturu novijeg doba, u kojem je bilo moguće dati samo opštu karakteristiku pravaca i spomenuti jedva najmarkantnija imena, bio bi nepotpun, kad ne bi na kraju spomenuli čoveka, koji istina ne spada u tzv. lepu književnost ali koji je za nju najjače osećao, radovao se njenim triumfima, žalostio zbog njenih stranputica, bio njenom savešću. Mislim na filozofa i literarnog kritičara Stanislava Brzozowskog. Proučivši svestrano filozofiju, istoriju, socijalne nauke i svetsku književnost, izvršio je veliko delo osveštavanja savremene poljske stvaralačke snage, njenih temelja, vrela, njene vrednosti i nedostataka, ciljeva i zadaća. Želja mu je bila da podigne ceo poljski život, dakle i književnost, na najviše evropsko nivo. Njegove književne kritike, analize (najpoznatije od svih, sabrane u knjizi pod naslovom »Legenda Mlade Poljske«) često su prave revelacije, otkrovenja najtajnijih izvora stvaralačke snage, ocena iste s visokog komparativnog gledišta. Brzozowski je zaista bio ono, što kritičar mora da bude — moralna svest svoje epohe. Svetski rat odjeknuo je živo u poljskoj književnosti. Mogućnost vaskrsa slobodne domovine probudila je entuziazam; mnogo je pisaca, dapače i sedih, stupilo u dobrovoljačke legije kao npr. Sieroszewski, Strug i drugi. Pesnikom tih bojeva za oslobođenje postao je Juliusz Kaden-Bandrowski, '''koji u mnogim, lepim stilom pisanim novelama i povestima ovekovečio junačka dela poljskih legija i prikazao njihovog vodu J. Pilsudskog. Drugu stranu rata otkrio je Žeromski u svojoj poslednjoj pripovetci »Charitas«, crtajući tamnim bojama moralno divljaštvo koje se rodilo iza rata. Napokon je Nalkowska u pripovetci »Grof Emil« dala pokušaj psihološke studije na osnovi rata. U doba političkog ropstva, bila je poljska literatura skoro jedinim spoljnim znakom života velikog poljskog naroda. Svedočila je ona o njegovoj duševnoj snazi jačala narodnu svest i volju za slobodom. U oslobođenoj otadžbini poljska književnost vrši nadalje značajnu nacionalnu ulogu. Likovna umetnost i vajarstvo Skoro stopedeset godina ropstva, izazvalo je Poljskoj jak razvoj likovne umetnosti. Pošto su životne snage Poljske nisu mogle normalno izraziti u nesprečenom političkom životu, izrazile su se one u visokom kulturnom razvoju. Od celokupne likovne umetnosti najviše se u Poljskoj razvilo slikarstvo. Poljaci od prirode obdareni su smislom za koloristiku, čega su dokaz slikovite narodne nošnje i ornamentike. Poljska ima nekoliko stotina slikara; izložbe slika u Warszawi, Krakowu, Vilnu, Poznanju i Lwowu uvek su pune slika na visokom nivou, a na međunarodnim izložbama u Parizu, Veneziji i Münchenu su uvek mnogobrojno zastupljeni poljski umetnici. Najpoznatijim poljskim slikarom pod konac 19 stoleća bio je '''Jan Matejko. Slike njegove, većinom istorijske sadržine, u neku su ruku srodne sa slikama francuskih i nemačkih umetnika romantičke epohe, ali su u izražaju mnogo intenzivnije, življe i silnije. On je bezuvetno jedan od najbolnijih i najjačih slikara prošlog stoleća. Osim toga on, maestro dekorativne umetnosti, snabdeo je staru krakovsku katedralu originalnim, a ipak sa gotskom arhitekturom vanredno skladnim freskama. Dva najbolja umetnika dekoratera Poljske novijeg doba su Wyspiański i Mehoffer. Vitraži freske i slike Wyspianskog imaju neku, uostalom daleku srodnost, sa starim kitajskim i persijskim slikarstvom, katkada sa talijanskim prerafaelitima. On je imao neobično razvijen osećaj za ritam i ekspresivnost crteža; boju upotrebljavao je samo kao mrlje, koje se međusobno harmoniziraju, svetlosenke jedva da je označivao. Moglo bi se reči, da su žrtovanje svetla-senka i modelacije mrljama boje karakteristično obeležje celog poljskog slikarstva. Umetnost ta, negovana na Zapadu, kao da je po prirodi svojoj sklona principima istočne umetnosti. Vrlo zanimljiva je poljska narodna umetnost bojadisanja na staklu; poljska ornamentika najbliža je persijanskoj umetnosti. Poljske slike sviju smerova mogu se uvek raspoznati po težnji za čistom bojom i jasnim okvirivanjem mrlja. Mehoffer komponuje modre, sjajno obrađene vitraže i dekoracije. Glasoviti su njegovi vitraži u friburškoj katedrali u Švajcarskoj. Brojno ima u Poljskoj najviše pejsažista: atavizam seljačkog naroda vuče ih poljima i šumama. Pre nekoliko godina umro je jedan od najboljih poljskih pejsažista, poznat u Parizu i u Americi Józef Chełmoński. Sjajno i puno života, majstorski su slikani njegovi narodni motivi i konje, no najviše je na njega delovao pejsaž. Baš u tome slikanju prirode on je umeo da sasvim primitivnim sretstvima pretstavi svu poeziju sela i svoje domovine, i baš ta sugestivnost, za koju i ne znaš gde ju možeš uhvatiti, svedoči o njegovoj jačini. Drugi, isto već mrtav pejsažista, Stanisławski bliži je francuskim impresionistima, ali se razlikuje od njih karakterističkom za Poljake težnjom za sintetičkom mrljom boja. Cela starija generacija poljskih pejsažista stoji u znaku te dvojice stvaralaca. Valja još spomenuti virtuoza akvarelistu Fałata, '''kao i umetnike, koji su neposredno vezani s impresionizmom i postimpresionizmom '''Pankiewicza, Weisa '''i '''Pieńkowskoga, '''izrazite umetnike. Portret zastupaju: danas već mrtvi, jaki slikar '''Stanislav Lentz, '''ljubitelj boje, izvrstan portretista '''Konrad Krzyžanowski, '''pa '''Jacek Malczewski, '''koji izražavajući svoje simboličke kompozicije pomoću akademskog crtanja i impresionističke boje, davao je vrlo originalne, divne slike. Najbolji možda u čitavoj Evropi batalista je '''Wojciech Kossak: '''Slike njegove pune su života i kretnji; osobito dobro poznaje i slika konje. Između najmlađih poljskih umetnika razlikuje se dva pravca: jedan to jaka struja kubizma i ekspresionizma, koja dolazi sa Zapada, dok drugi to najbolji narodni instikt, koji nastoji. da se izrazi u jednoj čisto poljskoj umetnosti, odgovarajućoj pravom ukusu i potrebama zemlje. Među poljskim grafičarima, kojih ima priličan broj, susrećemo nekoliko jako istaknutih. '''Wyczółkowski, '''sjajan akvarelista i pastelista, radi litografije tako tačno, da se u tom može usporediti samo s najboljim japanskim crtačima tušem. '''Skoczylas, '''uzimajući često motive iz narodne umetnosti, daje drvoreze pune prostote i patosa, dok '''Pankiewicz '''radi delikatne lepušaste akvaforte. Kiparstvo poljsko razvijalo se je u vrlo teškim prilikama: oskudica državnih narudžbina u vreme ropstva, a onda i zapreke stavljene inicijativi privatnih poduzeća objašnjavaju nam, zašto u Poljskoj ima malo spomenika, Medu kiparima ističe se pre svega '''Eduard Wittig, '''koji komponuje lepe harmonizovane, sintetičke radove, '''Dunikowski, '''nervozan tvorac živih i izrazitih poprsja a onda '''Laszczka. Poljski narod radi intenzivno na svim poljima, s verom u sebe, s nadom u budućnost: on je uveren da će Poljska prebroditi sve prepreke i zauzeti u porodici naroda pripadajuće joj mesto slovenske velesile.}- Kategorija:Djela